Sju koppar kaffe
by Mahoqny
Summary: (AU Jily). Lily arbetar på ett kafé och James är ständig besökare under sju dagars tid, vad kan det leda till? De känner inte varandra sedan innan. One Shot. (Cover image av Viria13)


Här är min första fanfic som jag laddar upp på den här sidan! Det finns andra, äldre och sämre, publicerade på mugglis (där heter jag likadant som här). Kom gärna med kritik, både bra och dålig! Hope you like it :)

Det regnar ute. Och hans namn är James. Och om han skyndar sig hinner han förhoppningsvis fram i tid. Men det är svårt att hålla ordning på tankarna när de är upptagna med att tänka på annat, tänka på henne.

Torsdag. Det var en torsdag som de sågs för första gången. Han hade rusat förbi hennes kafét där hon stod och jobbade. Han hade hejdat sig, stannat till, tagit sig en ordentlig titt på henne där bakom disken. Hon hade inte tittat upp först, hon hade haft annat att tänka på. Kunden framför henne, en äldre dam, ville ha varmare kaffe. En större kakbit. Mindre grädde. Och snälla, gör Guds skull, gör något åt den skräniga musiken. Hon hade lett trevligt och startat kaffekokaren på nytt. Lett trevligt och tagit emot den odugliga kakbiten, ställt den åt sidan och ordnat beställningen på nytt. Men musiken kunde hon tyvärr inte göra någonting åt, sa hon. Hon log. Det var bara att hålla ut tills låten tog slut och nästa började.

Han hade stannat till ett tag för länge. Hon hade lyft ögonen från kassapparaten och mött hans blick och rodnat, lett trevligt, och han hade flinat och i nästa ögonblick var han utom synhåll.

Det var inte före veckan efter som han gick in till henne. Den här gången var han inte ensam. En lika lång och lika svarthårig, antagligen lika gammal, grabb följde också med. De skrattade högt och talade mycket men hon kunde inte med att störa sig på det, till skillnad från det gäng med yngre tonåringar som satt några bord bort (och skrattade och pratade) som hon hade velat slänga ut för länge sen. Att hans namn var James hade hon fortfarande ingen aning om. Men han fanns i hennes tankar lika ofta som hon fanns i hans. Och det var väldigt ofta.

Därefter dröjde det ett bra tag innan de möttes igen. Det här gången tog hon hans beställning, förra gången hade det varit en kollega då hon torkade av borden, och hans röst var allt hon kunnat föreställa sig. Och lite till. Hennes egen lät fel i hennes öron, alldeles för gäll och gnällig och orden ville liksom inte lämna hennes tunga, något som gjorde att hon rodnade varje gång han sagt något till henne.

Han beställde en kaffe och precis innan han gick iväg från disken där hon stod slängde han i en sockerbit i koppen. Han hejdade sig, slängde i en till, och sen var han borta. Försjunken i djupa tankar, sittande vid ett bord nära fönstret. Första gången han vågade sig in hade han suttit precis vid fönstret. När hon kom för att samla upp hans tomma kaffekopp grabbade han tag om hennes handled och mötte hennes blick. Han sa att Lily nog var det finaste namn han någonsin hört. Och det var något med sättet han sa hennes namn på, som fick henne att nästan säga ja när han frågade efter en dejt. Men hon svarade nej. Först efteråt undrade hon hur han visste vad hon hette. Först efteråt rodnade hon vid tanken på att han måste tittat ner på hennes bröst där namnbrickan var fastnålad.

Hans namn är James. Hon vet det nu. När dörren stod på glänt en varmare dag än den där torsdagen han först gick förbi gick han förbi igen och en annan av hans vänner gick bredvid och han, den där vännen, kallade honom för James. De heter Lily och James.

Den gången som är den tredje gången han går in genom dörren började han med att fråga efter en dejt. Hon log roat och svarade nej. Han flinade och beställde kaffe. Slängde i två sockerbitar utan att tveka och satte sig vid det tredje bordet från fönstret, tredje bordet från henne. Hela tiden kände hon hans ögon på sig. Kände hur han slängde henne blickar och hon försökte desperat att titta undan, ignorera honom och artigt hjälpa farbrorn vid sin sida att torka upp det glas vatten han av misstag vält ut. Den fjärde gången han återvänder är det James som välter ut ett glas vatten och står där när hon torkar upp. Hon log mot honom, pikade honom för att han inte var en gentleman och hjälpte till. Han gav henne ett brett leende till svar och drog en hand genom håret. Försökte göra det mer rufsigt än det redan var. Drog i hennes strama fläta när hon var klar och vände sig bort. Låtsades som ingenting när hon glodde på honom, log när hon fnyste och sipprade på sitt kaffe när hon log med. Fortsatte att le, utan samma glimt i ögat, när hon nekade hans inbjudan att göra honom sällskap. När hon dukade undan efter honom stod det ett telefonnummer på servetten fastkilad under hans kopp.

Två dagar efter fick hon höra att har var där igen, under hennes lediga dag, men att han gick direkt efter att han frågat om hon var där. Han lämnade kaffet odrucket och stack iväg.

Hennes arbetsplats är trevlig. Det har hon alltid tyckt. Hon har ingenting emot att hjälpa gästerna, så länge de är trevliga tillbaka, och tycker för det mesta att det är väldigt mysigt. Den dunkla belysningen inne i rummet får hennes inre att kännas tryggare, och hon tycker att möblerna är fullkomligt bedårande. Kanske är det därför hon aldrig funderat på att byta jobb. Allt det där har han inte lagt märke till, hans ögon söker sig bara till henne. Tapeterna kunde lika gärna varit vita som svarta och han hade inte brytt sig en sekund. Kanske är det därför han alltid återvänder efter sitt jobb.

Sjätte gången han sätter en fot innanför den åldrande glasdörren där skylten tydligt pekar på "öppet"

är det hon som ler mot honom först. Hans beställning är densamma som vanligt men han glömmer socker. När han återvänder för att hämta de två bitarna han alltid slänger i går hon honom till mötes och lägger dem i hans hans. Deras blickar möts och hon vägrar rodna, vägrar se undan. Vad som försigår i hans huvud har hon ingen aning om, men det är inte långt ifrån. Han tackar vänligt men den väntade frågan kommer inte, och hon lämnas förundrad över varför. Är han inte längre intresserad? Det har gått nästan två veckor nu. De har knappt pratat. Han kan ha träffat någon annan. Han kan ha gett upp. Han kanske inte bryr sig. Kanske aldrig ens brytt sig.

Hon är modig, tänker hon. För när han för den sjunde gången går in på kafét, hennes kafé, väntar hon på honom. Hon har tagit ledigt för eftermiddagen. Bytt om från sina arbetskläder och står nu innanför dörren iklädd en mörkgrön klänning. Hon minns en gång att han komplimerade hennes gröna strumpor när de syntes ovanför skokanten. Han skämtade, hon rodnade, han skyndade sig att säga att han var seriös. Hon skyndade sig därifrån med en hastig förklaring att alla andra strumpor var i tvätten. Han ropade efter henne att det matchade hennes ögon. Därför är klänningen grön. Vilket mest bara är löjligt, tänker hon nu. Men när han kliver in är "löjligt" inte det ord som springer runt i hans huvud. Tvärtom. Hon är så vacker att han stannar till, helt mållös.

I handen har hon en take-away kaffemug. Hon ger den till honom, viskar i hans öra att det är svart med två sockerbitar, ger honom ett leende. Och de kysser varandra. För hennes läppar möter hans och det känns som luften går ur dem. En efter en. Lungorna töms och de gapar efter luft som inte längre tycks sväva kring dem. För de är James och Lily, och tillsammans lämnar de kafét, hans arm om hennes midja.

SLUT


End file.
